johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter's History Dynamite
Summary Fighter's History Dynamite is a tournament fighting game that plays very similar to Street Fighter. Story A year after the "Great Grappler" tournament. Jinborov "Karnov" Karnovski is now seeking to redeem himself by hosting another tournament in order to regain his lost glory. Game Modes There is only arcade mode, though another player can also play during the game. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Yes, this is the fighting game that will forever live in infamy as the "Clone of Street Fighter". In fact, the first game caught the attention of Capcom who made an attempt to sue Data East for Plagerism. The court ruled in Data East's favor and this game continued. Though Data east itself soon went out of business, but SNK Playmore picked up the game's license. I just downloaded this game for Wii Virtual Console (after seeing a few Youtube videos of the game) and this game is not really as bad as a lot of TFG fans make it out to be. Graphics This game has the A-typical TFG graphics (which can be good for those who like nostalgia). This is one of the many reasons why this game was so close to playing like Street Fighter, but unlike Street Fighter the Character sprites have a bit more detail, evidence is present when a fighter takes a certain amount of hits a part of his/her wardrobe will fall off. So the graphics are quite good for this game. Rating: 7.5 Music The soundtrack is what you would expect from a TFG. Though it sounds a bit like a MIDI file but overall quite good. Rating: '''7 Sound/Voice The sounds are yet another reason why Capcom sued Data East. The hit sounds are almost exactly like in the Super NES version of Street Fighter 2, and they're quite limited in versatility as well. The voices are just a little better, because in comparison to the first Fighter's History game they have improved. But unfortunately it doesn't compensate for the lack of sounds that are in the game. '''Rating: 6 Gameplay/Controls The Game controls are just a bit confusing to use *at first*. Because if you're used to playing Fatal Fury you'll know right away that the buttons are reversed (if you're using the classic controller) the kick buttons are on the top, and the punch buttons are on the bottom. But this is only a minor problem, so you shouldn't have too much difficulty adapting to this difference in button formation. The gameplay is also what you would expect from a TFG. Though the CPU controlled opponents can give you quite a challenge even when playing the game on easy, but nothing overly difficult and frustrating. The best part is that, Karnov (the final boss of the game) doesn't have "SNK Boss Syndrome". '''Rating: '''6.5 Replay Value The Characters' are quite easy to learn and get used to. So, you can play this game with several characters several times through. But if you're a gamer that likes lots of bonus content and unlockables, this game is virtually devoid of such things. '''Rating: '''2 Final Thoughts As I was watching the Youtube videos of Fighter's History and by downloading this game. I have to feel that this game was really the "Black Sheep" of the video games in it's genre. I have to say that this is the most underappreciated game I have ever played. So what if it's a "Clone of Street Fighter", this game played quite well. Of course calling it a "Clone of Street Fighter" is what I like to consider it as derogatory. If any TFG is a "Clone of Street Fighter", it's Fatal Fury, that game is more of a clone than this. Plus, it's worth a play as well. '''Overall Rating: '''7